


My Ex and My Brother Hates Each Other 我哥和我前男友菜鸡互啄

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is an overprotecting big brother, Lost contact but never officially broke up, M/M, Not back together either, ex boyfriends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 许多小短篇。源氏和麦克雷没有正式分手， 也没有正式复合。两个人处于关系不明黏黏糊糊的暧昧阶段。半藏暂时加入了守望先锋。源氏机械化程度没有原作中那么高，保留了半边躯干、左臂和大腿的上半部分。Multiple short stories.Genji and McCree didn't officially break up or back together. Currently they're at the stage of beyond dating but below boyfriends.Hanzo joined Overwatch temporarily.Genji remained more human parts than the game; he kept half of his body, his left arm and the upper part of his thighs.





	1. Chapter 1

半藏在瞪着他。

彼时麦克雷第一次察觉到半藏的目光是在所有人聚在一起打发时间的时候。源氏坐在大沙发上，和占据另一张沙发的莉娜在屏幕里厮杀，而他窝在双人沙发的另一侧，放松舒适的把手搭在源氏身后的靠背上。

然后就是半藏的怒视，麦克雷感觉自己面向弓手的那一侧脸颊和脖颈都烧了起来，而这绝对不是因为尴尬或者羞耻什么的。麦克雷下意识的缩了下脖子，向源氏那靠了靠，手臂从虚绕收紧-而半藏办到了在已经沟壑深布的眉间新增了一条皱纹，愤怒地用目光火化麦克雷。

他聪明的牛仔脑袋转了个弯。半藏是在嫉妒他和源氏没有这么亲密的关系，麦克雷摸着胡子美滋滋的想。他又得寸进尺靠近了源氏，甚至把一条腿搭在了生化忍者盘起的膝盖上。要是他知道我是源氏的前男友，脸上的表情不一定会有多么精彩。趁着没人注意，他向半藏挤了挤眼睛。

而电视屏幕突然故障是在弓手风似的离开了房间五分钟后的事了。


	2. Chapter 2

他把半夜在厨房煎茶的源氏按在料理台上。源氏没带面甲，穿了件软呼呼的旧帽衫和运动裤，一手揉着眼睛，另一只手娴熟地煮着茶。忍者颈部的皮肤从帽衫洗旧松垮的领口露出来，麦克雷感觉自己的眼睛比源氏的机甲都绿。平心而论，当年他们是各奔东西远距离失联而自动分手，又不是感情破裂，现在看到也许不说出分手就不算的前男友全无防备睡眼惺忪的在厨房料理，是个人都要勃起。

于是麦克雷遵从本心，大摇大摆的从背后把源氏用胳膊一绕按上料理台，用同样惺忪的毛脸蹭了蹭前男友的脸颊——源氏同样流畅自然地推开茶杯，一屁股坐上台面，让麦克雷的大脑袋着落在他的颈弯里。

然后，本来应该是旧情人重逢干柴烈火的然后，伴随着一声暴喝，让这段记忆荣登麦克雷心中的阳痿ptsd榜。

_“何をしておる貴様！？”（你在干什么！？）_

在半藏喊出这句话时，被掷出的水杯与杯里的茶叶已经和麦克雷来了个亲密接触。年长的忍者手感极好，不仅杯子正中麦克雷撅起正要亲上源氏脖颈的嘴，里面的残茶也只淋了牛仔一身，源氏毫发无伤。被泼了一头一脸的老牛仔和怀里的生化忍者全部如遭雷击，一时间失去反应，眼睁睁看着半藏大踏步走向二人，从弟弟身上撕下牛皮糖麦克雷，一脚踢出厨房。

麦克雷只觉得自己的老腰咔嚓一声，顿时再起不能，不得不放弃到手的源氏，艰难地扶着墙在身后音量渐长的日语吵架听力中缓缓移回卧室。

半夜有一双微凉的手温柔地替他揉动腰部就是另一回事了，麦克雷心想，半藏还是没赢过我这一局。


	3. Chapter 3

总有麦克雷单独和源氏搭档的时候。

任务结束后，两人站在断壁残垣中等待飞行器，周围的城市一片死寂，麦克雷百无聊赖地转来转去，在一座半毁的窗前发现了源氏。

只剩个框架的巨大玻璃窗残骸上还有着一截窗纱，在微风中轻轻环绕着站在窗下的源氏。白色的窗纱把源氏拢在里头，配合着清晨的日光有种圣洁的美。

“你看着好像个新娘，亲爱的。”过够了眼瘾的麦克雷感叹，摆弄着通讯终端试图合影留念。可惜他的终端和机械手的一根手指一起在不久前的爆炸中失了灵，此刻成了块废铁，半点用处没有。

看了他摆弄了阵一脸小狗般悻悻放弃后，源氏终于开口:”那你要来亲吻新娘吗？”

这句话仿佛给麦克雷打了激素，大个子以不符平日的敏捷钻到窗纱后，搂住他的今日限定小新娘，吻上了源氏面甲上嘴唇的位置。

他的深情没能持续多久。麦克雷很快抬起头来，鼻子皱着，一脸要吐不吐的样子。”你的机甲尝起来真苦，”他痛苦地抑制着呸呸呸的本能，试图维护自己的好男友气概，”不是我煞风景，亲爱的。但是你尝起来像是用头撞碎了什么人的脑袋瓜。”

面甲下的源氏咯咯地笑了起来。”是你太心急了，杰西。”忍者笑的弯下了腰，摸索着颈后解除面甲的机关，”我很高兴你不是素食主义者。”

“Ew!”麦克雷跟着他一起笑了起来。他们像对傻乎乎的小情侣，抱在一起笑成一团。等觉得自己笑够了，麦克雷手臂一个发力，拦腰抱起了笑成只虾米的源氏。

“我猜你还欠我一个吻,”他的鼻尖顶着源氏的金属下颌，笑了半天的忍者终于被他契而不舍得顶的抬起了头，从上俯视着与他脸贴着脸。”你是个大男孩了，杰西，”忍者露出一个曾经属于岛田源氏的笑容，嘴角弯起，显出一点点虎牙，笑眯眯的眼睛里像有星星的微光，”你应该自己来拿。”

于是麦克雷迎着他的嘴唇来了个深吻。在这种距离下，源氏的睫毛显得格外的长，他像个修补好的瓷娃娃，满身裂痕又纯洁的要命，残窗反射的光晕映在他的额头，有那么一瞬间，麦克雷感觉自己在拥抱亲吻着一位圣灵。”我的天使。” 在接吻的间隙牛仔含糊不清地说，手开始不安分地向下摸去，”我的天使，为我堕落吧。”

“特工麦克雷，特工源氏，是否开启返程?”

麦克雷泄气的哼哼了起来。”好了，大男孩。”源氏有点好笑的拍了拍他，从牛仔的托举中跳下来，踏入了飞行器。

被打扰了的牛仔在原地懊恼地挠了挠帽子下的乱毛，决定找个人分担一下他的痛苦:”你在飞过来的过程中一定拍到我们了吧，雅典娜?”

“是的，特工麦克雷。”雅典娜的电子音听起来有些迟疑，”我无意触犯你们的隐私。你想让我删掉这个片段吗？”

“哦，不不不，不是这样的。可以请你发一份给半藏吗，好姑娘？从最开始，你知道，接吻前那段就行。”

“...如你所愿，特工麦克雷。”

牛仔得意洋洋地踏入了飞行器。

“飞行器即将降落。...另外，特工麦克雷，岛田半藏先生正在候机舱门等您。也许你会想选择另一条通道？”

“为什么你的脸正中有一条竖着的印子，杰西?” 麦克雷永远会记得，半藏在转职弓阶之前是一名出色的剑士，同时弓阶的武器包括但基本没有弓箭，一名生气的弓兵用什么打人都可以，包括像挥舞竹刀一样用他的弓抽你的脸。*

_*Fate系列的梗，弓兵从来不用弓箭打人。比如金皮卡。_


End file.
